Dynamet Technology will extend the NSF Phase I development of an innovative titanium-tungsten material to solve a critical need in orthopaedic surgery - a replacement lumbar disc with imaging capability. Titanium, unlike stainless steel and chromium alloys, does not interfere with soft tissue imaging. Tungsten and TiC additions to titanium significantly increase the combination of strength, hardness and wear resistance to levels not obtainable with conventional titanium alloys. Dynamet's innovative powder metal technology, which forms near-net shapes in compositions unavailable through conventional processing, will be used to produce the implant. Based on mechanical property results from Phase I and initial wear studies at Medtronic Sofamor Danek for cervical disc application, this program will target the more demanding lumber disc application. Wear resistance, biocompatibility and strength will be characterized and optimized through designed experiments of composition and processing. Dynamet will produce prototype lumbar replacement discs for subsequent clinical trials. The Dynamet program team will include Medtronic Sofamor Danek, world leader in spinal implant devices. Northwestern University and Clemson University will conduct materials evaluation and characterization for material optimization. Dr. Bernard Pfeifer, of Lahey Clinic Medical Center, will supply direction from the perspective of a board-certified orthopaedic surgeon.